


Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on *that* scene in the film. What happens after Dimitri burns Rose's dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

love your dress. Let's burn it.' Dimitri's voice was low as he tugged off my dress and tossed it into the fire. My breath caught in my throat as I climbed onto him.  
When his hands came to my hips I rocked against him, feeling his erection in his pajama pants. For a moment I can't believe I'm seriously about to lose my virginity to Dimitri, but when he unhooks my bra and starts sucking on one of my breasts, I can't think clearly enough to worry about it.  
'Roza...' I love it when he says my name like that. He's on top of me, pushing me into the soft mattress, and I arch my back to press against him. 'Roza...' He whispers my name again, like it's a lifeline he's clinging too, and I open my eyes to look up at him.  
'Dimitri.' I whisper. I came here to tell him...what the hell was it I had to tell him? His lips pressed against the column of my throat, and whatever it was will just have to wait.  
He slips one hand into my panties, running his finger along my wet core.  
'OK?' He asks. He's looking at me like he seriously thinks I'm going to say no.  
'I've never...' The sudden need to be honest with him overwhelms me, and I look into his burning eyes and tell him that I've never been with anyone like this. He nods thoughtfully, his face as serious as ever, and pulls his hand away from my centre.  
'This is what you want, Roza?' He asks. I nod quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  
When his tongue slips into my mouth, I can't believe we spent so many hours in the woods fighting when we could have been doing this all along.  
He hooks his fingers under my panties again and drags them down my legs, making me shiver even though the room is hot; the fire still blazing through my dress. I'm gonna have to tell Lissa about this, to explain what happened to the dress. She'll understand - I mean, this is Dimitri.  
His tongue slides through my folds and I let out an embarrassing noise that can only be described as a yelp; apparently while I was busy with my thoughts he was slipping down between my legs.  
He pushes my thighs slightly farther apart as he slowly pushes his tongue inside me, and his fingers grip so tightly I expect I'll have bruises in the morning. But bruises are commonplace for Guardian's so I won't even notice them.  
He slides one finger into me and I brace myself for the pain that never comes; Lissa - who'd done the deed with Aaron not long before we left - described the pain of that first entry; Dimitri slides his finger in and out of me slowly as his tongue circles my clit, and I wonder if all my training sessions with him have made me immune to the pain.  
'Roza...' He whispers my name again, his breath hot against my thigh, and I cant my hips upwards, desperate for more friction to release the aching desire building in the pit of my stomach. 'Ready, Roza?'  
'Yes.' I manage to whisper, though I'm not sure how I find the coherency to voice it, and then he's sliding inside me - inch by fucking inch - and I'm still waiting for the pain that doesn't come.  
Almost as soon as he's buried inside me the coil of pleasure snaps, and I cling to him - calling out his name and a mix of expletives - as my orgasm thunders through me.  
He doesn't move as I come down from the high, just strokes his fingers through my hair and whispers my name like a mantra.  
'I love it when you call me Roza.' I whisper. He laughs, and the movement makes his hips jerk into me, and the movement makes me gasp.  
'Sorry.' Dimitri whispers.  
'Keep going.' I tell him. When he starts moving into me again I realise that my nails are digging into his back, and it's my turn to apologise, but if he minds he doesn't say. He laughs off my apology, driving the words away with a particularly hard thrust.  
I've had orgasms before, fucking good orgasms too, but I realise they were nothing compared to the new wave of lust building up in my belly as Dimitri moves inside me.  
'Roza...' He breathes my name against my neck and I realise every muscle in his body - and that's a helluva lot of muscle - is taut and tense as he holds off his own climax.  
My eyes flash open, meeting his, and that's all it takes for both of us to tumble over the edge.  
He tangles his fingers through mine and I lean against his chest - I can hear his heart thudding and it makes me smile.  
'I love you.' I whisper. He doesn't answer. He still can't say it. But at that moment I don't care because he sure as hell showed it.  
As suddenly as I forgot, I remembered; Lissa.  
'Dimitri! Lissa's in trouble. We have to go right now!' I jump to my feet before he can answer and the moment's gone as we both prepare to save our princess - the Moroi come first, although sometimes it's a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

'I love your dress. Let's burn it.' I tear Rose's dress from her body and throw it towards the wood-burning fire. She gasps when she's naked before me, but she has no reason to be nervous. I try not to be too obvious as my eyes roam over her body, but it's a losing battle. She's so beautiful, pushing me onto my bed and straddling my lap.   
I grip her hips, worried about leaving bruises, but I've never been so hard in my life and she rubs against me - even through her panties and my pajama pants I can feel the wetness soaking through her panties.   
'Roza...' Every time I try to say anything to her I lose the power of speech after her name. It's all I can say, but she whimpers in this delicious way every time I say it, so I don't care that I can't voice anything else. When her eyes snap open to meet mine my own breath catches.   
'Dimitri...' She whispers my name and red hot waves of lust shoot through me. I think she's about to say something else, so I brush my lips over her neck while I wait, but she doesn't speak again.  
I slip one hand inside her panties, and I was right about how wet she is. All I want is to taste her.  
'OK?' She nods quickly, then opens her eyes and stares at me. Before I can think to move again she's found her voice and is telling me that she's never been with anyone. It doesn't really astonish me, but I need to be sure she wants this to happen before I carry on.   
She assures me she wants this, so I kiss her again before pulling her panties down her legs. They slip over each muscle in her legs and it makes me smile - in all our hours in the woods I've had plenty of time to see the muscles in her legs as we fight. She's one of the strongest young women I've ever worked with and she has no idea how long I've wanted this.   
Desperate to taste her I slip my tongue along her folds once, teasing her. She whimpers as I touch her, but she doesn't protest so I push her thighs apart further and slide my tongue inside her.  
Her muscles tremble around my tongue, and I quickly replace it with one finger. I've never slept with anyone who was virgin before, and I really don't want to hurt her, but she doesn't protest as I slowly thrust my finger into her wet core.   
My erection throbs in my pants as I take her and as much as I love tasting her, I need to feel her walls around me as I enter her.   
Trying to move as slowly as my raging lust will allow, I push inside her. Her walls tremble and contract around my erection and she feels so damned tight and wet and hot. It's been so long since I was with a woman, and this is the part i always forget - how much heat there is.  
I haven't even moved yet, but she's trembling beneath me and then cursing loudly as her orgasm washes over her. I don't move, trying to reign in my burning desire so that I can hold off my climax long enough to feel her again.   
She's still trembling beneath me, and I brush my fingers though her hair and wait for her to come down.   
'I love it when you call me Roza.' She tells me. I laugh, and the sound rolls through my body and my hips thrust hard into hers. She gasps, and I suddenly regret the action though it did feel incredible. I apologise in an instant, but she just shakes her head and begs me to move again.   
Her hails are biting into my back and there'll be marks there for days; scars are so commonplace on my skin this days I barely even notice, so I shake off her stuttered apologies and keep thrusting into her.   
I try my hardest to keep it gentle and slow, but she feels so incredible and all too soon the wave of pleasure is cresting inside me again.  
Every muscle in my body clenches with effort and exertion as I try and hold off my climax, but my whole body is trembling with the effort.   
Her eyes meet mine, and that's all it take to pull me over the edge. She falls with me, clenching around my length as I spill weeks worth of desire and desperation into her.   
When she curls up against my chest I take her hand, tangling our fingers together to stay connected to her for as long as I can.   
'I love you.' She tells me. I don't answer. I can't answer. I can't let myself love her, but by God I do love her.   
Suddenly she sits up, eyes flashing bright with urgency.   
'Dimitri! Lissa's in trouble. We have to go right now!' She's out of bed and pulling on my hoodie before I can speak, and I move with her and pull on clothes. The Moroi come first. But I would have done anything to let someone else deal with Lissa so I could hold Rose in my arms, in my bed, for just a little longer. But Rose isn't thinking that, she's more dedicated to Lissa than I am right now, and this is why I cannot allow myself to love her. But I can't stop myself, so when she decides she's coming too, I don't have the heart to forbid it.


End file.
